


All The Way

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Ramones
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seduction, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey decides that it's time to take his relationship with Marky to the next level. Fluffy porn basically!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened, I own nothing and am making no money from this. Purely a work of fiction.

It took all of Marky's focus to get through that night's show, and then the party afterwards. Playing the drums had actually been the easier part - he was a Ramone, after all, and he was able to pour all his energy and emotion into the pounding rhythms he beat out up on stage - but socializing later, having to make small talk with the people around him, first backstage and later back at the hotel, was sheer torture. Marky felt tense and nervous, and his pulse seemed to be racing almost constantly. He wished, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, that he was back up in his hotel room and all alone with the one he loved.

What made matters worse, however, was that Marky wasn't even drinking. He wasn't going to risk ruining what was sure to be one of the most significant nights of his entire life. What Marky was anticipating meant far more to him than even becoming a Ramone had ever done.

Marky glanced across the room at Joey, who was smiling slightly as he signed some autographs for a group of very attentive and extremely pretty girls, dressed in their punk finest and rather giggly despite their attempts to look tough. Every so often, Joey would look up and away from his task and in Marky's direction, peering over the tops of his rose-colored sunglasses. He was wearing a buttoned shirt in a similar shade to his lenses, undone just enough to show a hint of bare skin beneath, and his jeans were very snugly fitting indeed. The Ramones frontman kept his facial expression nonchalant and relaxed, but Marky knew the meaning of each look and gesture, and sensed that Joey was making himself as alluring as possible in the subtlest of ways; Marky was not the only person who was affected if the responses of the girls were anything to go by. Whether Joey was acting this way consciously or not Marky couldn't tell. Normally Joey was shy and awkward in situations like this; acting deliberately sexy was not something Joey would usually do. Marky wondered if the way Joey was standing was an attempt to mask arousal; given the amount of distance between the two of them, Marky could not be certain. But Marky did notice one obvious and very vital thing about Joey as he chatted with the adoring group surrounding him - the can he had been sipping from was only soda instead of his favorite beer.

The drummer felt a sudden heat arising from his skin, and a thin film of perspiration on his brow made him squirm with discomfort as his heart began to swell and ache as well as his cock. If Joey wasn't drinking either, then he was obviously intent on keeping the promise he had made the previous evening as he and Marky lay entwined in each others' arms. Tonight. Joey was finally going to let Marky fuck him.

The two Ramones had been lovers for several months now, and frequently delighted in exploring each other with hands and mouths, but Marky longed to go further with his beloved Joey, and he had known for some time that the singer also desired that ultimate connection. Many hours ago the two men had held each other close after sucking each others' cocks with so much lust and passion that they came together, at almost the exact same moment. In the bliss of their afterglow, Joey had breathlessly whispered how much he loved Marky, and how much he ached to give him everything. He wanted Marky to thrust deep inside him, to penetrate the virgin channel he had not allowed any other to fill before, but he was more than a little afraid of what all of this would mean. It wasn't just the fact that Joey was in love with another man that terrified him, but Joey had never fallen so deeply in love with anyone in his whole life.

"But I'm ready for you now," Joey had murmured, his lovely brown eyes so exposed without their usual covering of shades, and seeming like they were about to fill with tears at any moment. He had nuzzled tenderly at Marky's earlobe before moving down to gently nip at the drummer's neck. "Next time, I will let you have me. All the way. I want to be yours, Mark, all yours..."

 

Sweet, romantic Joey… this man was the only lover who could arouse passions in Marky that went far beyond the physical.

 

With his head still full of Joey’s loving words from the night before, Marky watched, spellbound, as the singer detached himself from his conversation with a last smile and a few gracious words to the blissfully happy fans and walked over to the drummer. Every gesture he made, no matter how insignificant, seemed exquisitely erotic. Standing close to Marky at last, Joey bent a little to whisper in his lover’s ear, “Let’s get out of here and go upstairs. I’m so hard for you it hurts!”

Marky nodded quickly in assent as the blood pounded in his veins from sheer desire, and followed Joey out of the door and towards the elevator. The two men were silent on the ride up to their room, but when the hotel room door finally closed and Joey threw himself into Marky’s arms, it was if lightning had suddenly blazed between them. The kiss as their lips met for the first time that night was scorching, and it seemed as if every item of clothing was an unbearable encumbrance as they finally pulled apart and began to hurriedly undress. Joey hesitated for a few moments, breathing deeply and his hands trembling a little as he reached up to his face and slowly removed his own shades. Marky gasped aloud – this was something that Joey never did and the absolute trust and tenderness in his lover’s eyes made the drummer’s breath quicken and his pulse race. Joey wasn’t even trying to hide behind his long, unkempt waves of thick dark hair. He was revealing himself completely, his nakedness more profound and meaningful than any mere absence of clothing. Embracing Marky again, Joey kissed him softly at first, then deeper and rougher. He gently drew away from Mark as if in slow motion, taking his lover’s hand at last and leading him towards the bed. Marky’s cock was harder than ever. Joey was both taking the lead and offering himself with the sweetest submission Marky had ever sensed from his beloved. And if Joey was in the mood to be seductive, Marky was very willing indeed to be seduced.

 

Joey’s movements were graceful as he tossed his flowing hair back from his face and smiled bashfully, blushing slightly. Marky gasped again at how sexy his Joey was, whispering, “Fuck, baby, you look hot…” before pulling Joey close and kissing him again, his tongue swirling against the singer’s forcefully before Mark moved down to nuzzle Joey’s collarbone.

 

"You're hot too," Joey almost purred. "Oh, Mark, you're really turning me on!" Joey’s beautiful swollen cock was pressing against Marky, showing the truth of his words; it was already leaking, and Mark longed to slide down and take the exquisite thing in his mouth. But he didn’t want Joey to climax until his own cock was moving in and out of Joey’s gorgeous ass, so he contented himself with dipping his head further to suckle on Joey’s luscious little nipples, licking and nibbling first one nub and then the other, making Joey moan and writhe against him. Marky let his fingers drift to stroke Joey’s cock a little, enjoying the feel of how much the man he adored desired him. His own erection was beginning to throb, and as much as he loved giving attention to Joey's chest, he felt like he would burst from sheer need if he didn't get to be inside the other Ramone soon. The movements of Joey's lithe body against him felt so enticing and teasing, and Mark knew that the time to take him was right now.

 

"Please, Joey... I can't wait any more, you're so sexy and I love you, I need you - got to fuck you, baby!" Mark's pleading seemed to arouse Joey even more; it was the singer who actually reached over to the bedside table and handed the lubricant to Marky. His blush deepened as he leaned over to kiss his lover one more time and whispered, "I... I love you too, Mark. How do you... want me?"

 

Marky stroked Joey's tumbled hair and felt himself blushing too. "I want you to ride my cock. Want to see you, all of you - but when I prepare you - will you let me see you there... all spread open for me? I need to so!" He was not usually so reticent when it came to dirty talk, but this time between them was different. It was romantic and almost pure, and Joey seemed to be feeling the same, merely nodding with an adoring look as Marky spoke before turning and spreading his cheeks before Marky, exposing that most intimate and vulnerable part of him to his lover's gaze.

With a gasp of wonder at the loving gesture, Marky coated his fingers thickly with the cooling gel, liberally smearing it over his hardness and Joey's delicate little hole. He slid first one, then two more fingers into Joey, taking his time to stretch the sweet opening wide and thrilling at the beautiful sound of Joey's pleasured moans. That part of Joey was so arousing to see spread wide open, and it made Marky's heart thump just to think of the trust and love that Joey was offering to him, and only him, by this simple act.

 

Breathing harshly, Marky slid his fingers out of Joey and reached out to turn him around, helping the singer to sit astride Marky and slowly lower his slicked channel onto Marky's aching cock. Joey whimpered as he was breached, surrendering with perfect love and lust to the hardened cock sliding deep inside him, forcing his inner muscles to stretch even more than Marky's hands had done before. Joey was tighter than anyone Marky had had before, and he looked so beautiful as he began to move on Marky, moaning his lover's name and tossing his long hair back, his lithe body graceful despite the pain of first penetration that he must be feeling.

"Oh, Mark, you're so big!" Joey panted, sliding down ever harder on the drummer's swollen length, uttering soft little gasps and moans every time he felt Marky's cock pressing into his prostate. Mark had never considered himself to be especially big, but he knew that he must feel massive to someone as exquisitely tight as Joey. He placed his hands on the singer's slender hips to steady him, and began to thrust upwards to meet Joey's downward lunges, until they were moving as one.

"You like that, baby?" Marky growled, and gave it to Joey rougher and faster when Joey nodded, whimpering, and begged his beloved to make it hurt. Their bodies glimmered with a light sheen of sweat; their breathing was jagged and both men knew that nothing else could ever feel this good. Nothing else mattered except the two of them joined in this act of love. This merging was a bliss that left ordinary pleasures far behind - if heaven existed, then surely this ecstasy between Mark and Joey was a foretaste of it.

 

Joey came first without Marky even having to reach and stroke his cock. His cries of blissful passion were a blending of endearments and obscenities as his seed spilled across his lover's heated skin. Marky was not far behind in reaching the apex of his delight, climaxing inside Joey's beautiful ass as he screamed the singer's name so loud that the sound must surely have reached beyond the hotel room's walls.

 

The two men lay together afterwards, embracing and kissing deeply once again, spent but utterly enraptured. No words seemed necessary - they only had to look into each others' eyes to see the intensity and purity of the affection between them.

 

One day, Marky knew, he would give himself to Joey in return, and he looked forward to that day more than anything. But for now it was enough to simply rest and love.


End file.
